Various LED light strings have been proposed for decorative illumination purposes. One type of LED light string takes advantage of the fact that LEDs only illuminate when a voltage is applied in the correct direction. By coupling two LEDs together in parallel, anode to cathode and cathode to anode, so that only one of the LEDs will light with each voltage polarity, a dual color light string can be created. This type of light string may emit white light when a positive voltage is applied and multi-colored light when a negative voltage is applied. While multiple variations of this kind of dual-polarity LED light string are known, a system for providing the control functions required to produce the desired lighting effects has not been disclosed.
In addition, when multiple dual-polarity LED light strings are connected together, it is desirable to have each light string configurable to follow the control signal of the light system it is attached to or to work independently, allowing for a variety of lighting effects.
Thus the need exists to provide for an LED light string controller that is capable of controlling and coordinating the illumination of the LEDs within the string, particularly with respect to the control of color. Further, one master LED light controller would ideally provide such control functions in an arrangement containing multiple LED light strings, while the controllers for the other light strings followed or mirrored the color selection made by the master controller.